Barian Gorillaz
by jmaster99
Summary: If the Gorillaz had Duel Monsters, this is what would have happened. Noodlex2-D.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited for this story, mainly because it is the only one in its category. What am sad to say is that this one will take some time due to my Kaiju Unleashed story will take up quite a bit of time, but when I get the chance, I will update this one as soon as possible.**

13 YEARS AGO...

As a small little boy was all excited for his Fifth birthday, he was sitting at one end of the table with his family at the other.

" Are you ready for your 5th birthday?"

" yes I am."

As the little boys family were about to start singing, an explosion occurred causing everyone to run in different directions and leaving everyone alone.

As the small boy was about to go outside from the closet he was hiding in, he started hearing screams, then silence.

" Nasch, we couldn't find him."

" I know that Vector, but we can't leave until we do."

" HEY, what are _you_ doing in that closet?"

The little boy froze, he realized that what ever caused those screams had found him. He felt a strong force pull him out of the closet, also breaking his arm.

When he looked around, he was horrified. He found everyone that was their, dead. His world had just been destroyed, yet all he could do was look around in horror.

" If you don't _squirm_, this will be over right away."

As one of the seven creatures was about to kill him, Police sirens started blaring outside.

" Shit, it's the Police."

" We have to go Nasch, otherwise ... "

" I know."

Then they left.

A FEW WEEKS LATER ...

As the small boy was sitting in the police station, (the officers really didn't know how to handle this one), they got a phone call about were he was going.

" Yes, we understand. Thank you."

As the officer walked up to the small boy, he had some great news.

" We have found some one who will adopt you. How does a nice family in England sound."

For the first time in weeks, the little boy gave a smile and went with the officer to the airport.

While in the airport, he saw a British band walk through and was curious right away.

" Who are they?"

" They are Gorillaz, Jason."

As Jason got on the plane with Gorillaz, he started feeling better for some reason.

**I hope you all liked it. I will try to update this as soon as I can, but it will take longer then I would like it to, mainly because Yugioh Zexal in japan is still going on. Please review, and I hope to see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those that have been reading, I am still waiting for reviews. I am happy to say that due to constant reading of my material, I will try my hardest to post new chapters as fast as I can. I am not sure if you all know this, but I can see if people are reading them, and what country you are from, but regardless, I would like to thank all of you that have been reading from France, the UK, and other places around the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Jason... were are...you...we ...want to ha...ve a...duel_

_I don't duel..._

_you will or...we are...coming...after...you again._

As the still hung-over Jason woke up from that weird ass dream, he started remembering why he was glad to be asleep and not awake.

_( Thick Irish Accent)_" Jason, get yer arse out of bed and go get anew place to stay at, and while yee at it, get a job."

" Yeah, yeah, Mr. Shamus, I'm getting out of bed."

" Make sure yee take your crap too."

" ALRIGHT."

That made Jason have to grab his head as still being hung-over really hurt. When he put his hands down he started calming down. This made him want a cigarette.

Right when he finished packing all of his clothes and belongings, he started heading towards the door and on his way to find a new place and a job at the same time. The only job offer that Jason could take was a place that offered residence as long as they did manual labor for free.

As Jason got to the address, he looked up and saw a giant man.

" What you hear for?"  
As the voice boomed through the street, Jason had to make sure he sounded confidante.

" I'm hear for the job offer."

" Alright, but I warn yaw, that man is _crazy_."

As Jason ignored the warning he knocked on the door and heard yelling right away.

" MURDOC, GET THE DOOR!"

" WHY DONT YOU GET IT LUV!"

" BECAUSE I AM NOT RIGHT THERE. KNOW OPEN IT."

" Alright, alright."

As the door swung open, Jason was surprised to a green skinned man answered the door in his pants and wearing a upside down cross.

"_ What?_"

" I'm here for the job offer."

" Oh, then come right in. Um... first off, can you fix a helicopter, floating island, car, submarine, and if so, when can you start?"

" Yes, I can fix all of them, even the island, and I can start as soon as possible."

" Great, I am Murdoc, and I see you have already meet Russell."

As Jason set his stuff on the floor, a woman, who looked around 22-23, came running down the stairs and started mad dogging him.

_( SPEAKS JAPANESE)" Stupid Murdoc had to bring another scumbag guy in here to fix his useless crap."_

_" It's not nice to call somebody you just meet a scumbag, you don't know if they can understand you."_

As she heard that she stopped mad dogging him and ran up the stairs all embarrassed.

" Wait, is this _the_ 212 wobble street that gorillaz live at?"

" Yes, and that was Noodle."

As Jason picked up his bag, a duel monsters card fell out of it.

When Murdoc picked it up, his gave Jason such a pissed off look.

" I will make you a deal. If you can beat me in a duel monsters game, then I will forgot this and let you stay. _When_ I win, get out and never come back, Deal?"

" Deal."

As Jason tossed Murdoc a duel disc they got set up for one interesting duel.

**So sorry for the wait. College has been a mess since Wednesday and I haven't had that much time to work on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. Until then, G-Day mate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I know I will because this chapter features the first of so many duels that will be in this story along with the story plots. This chapter will start in 4... 3... 2... 1...**

" Well than Jason, let's get started shall we?"

" Of course Murdoc."

_Duel_

Jason LP: 5000

Murdoc LP: 5000

" I'll start things off." Murdoc growled as he drew his first card and started out strong.

" I will activate the ritual spell card "Demon Calling". By sending the monsters from my deck to the graveyard whose level equal 10, I'm allowed to summon the monster Demon lord Beelzebub."

As his monster with 4000 attack and defense came out, Jason started worrying.

" and since it was a level 6 and 4 level 1 monsters, my monster gains the attack of all level six monsters in my graveyard, my monsters attack is now 6500, and for every level 1 monster in my grave yard my monster gains an additional attack. I will set two cards face down and end my turn."

When Jason looked at that monster, he knew he had to start with something that could over power it.

" I draw, and I'll start by summoning Gagaga Magician to my field. Next I'll equip him with wonder wand. Now by sending both cards to the graveyard, I can draw two cards."

When Jason drew the two cards from his deck, he drew the two cards he knew were going to help him and he did not hold back.

" I will now activate gagagarevenge and special summon gagaga magician, then I will special gagaga child from my hand since I have a gagaga monster with a different level then itself, I can change its level to match the other monsters level. Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters in order to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia. Now my monster gains 300 attack points since the equipped monsters is know an overlay unit."

As Jason looked at his hand and saw a good combo, he was hesitant since Murdoc had that crazy monster on his field, Jason had to protect his monster.

' Next, I activate the spell card Xyz illusion. Now I can select two continuous trap cards from my deck. One will be activated and the other one set face down until next turn. The card that will be activated will be... Xyz tribal rivals."

As the card activated, Jason knew what he had to do.

" Now, Utopia attack Beelzebub. Don't hold back."

" Are you stupid, my monster has more attack points."

" But a number can't be destroyed by battle unless by another number."

Jason LP: 1200

Murdoc LP: 5000

" Now Xyz tribal rival activates. Since my monster has at least two overlay units, your monster is now destroyed by my card effect. Now I activate..."

" Not so fast, sense my monster was destroyed by a card effect all other monsters on the field are destroyed as well an..."

" Xyz tribal rival protects my Xyz monsters with 2 or more overlay units from destruction by card effects. _Now_ I will activate destruct punishment. I will gain life points equal to my monsters rank times 200 and you will lose life points equal to my monsters attack points."

Murdoc LP: 2200

Jason LP: 2000

" Next I will set a card face down and end my turn."

As Murdoc and Jason were dulling, Noodle happened to be near a window and saw the duel go down.

" Hey Noods, have you seen Muds, I need him to..."

" 2-D, he's dueling some chump."

" In duel monsters, I thought he hated it?"

" He does, but if he wins... wait, what will happen if he wins?"

" If Murdoc wins, then that Jason guy must go. If he loses, then that guy gets to stay."

As the other 3 members of gorillaz watched the duel, Jason was a bit worried.

" My turn, I draw. I know activate my face down card, demon revival. With this card, I can send my whole hand to the graveyard to revive one demon lord monster, and I have three level one monsters in my hand."

As Murdoc sent his hand to the graveyard, his former card came back out, stronger then before.

" Now my monster can attack 8 times in a row, now attack utopia."

" I activate my face down card, mirror mail. Now both our monsters have equal attack points."

As the fists of the two monsters struck, Jason felt a bit better, until the smoke cleared.

" Wait, why is your monster still there?"

" When summoned by demon revival, he is immune to destruction, and he gains 100 attack if the monster is not destroyed by battle. Now attack again."

" I activate Utopia's effect. Negate that attack."

" So what I'll just attack again."

" And I'll negate that attack again."

" But your monster is out of overlay units."

As Jason heard Noodle, she was right, he was about to take some serious damage.

" Now attack 5 more times."

Jason LP: 2000-1900-1700-1400-1000-500

Murdoc LP: 2200

" I will end my turn."

As Jason was still in shock from his life points hitting 300, he felt the urge to get up. When he stood up, he felt that his deck had heard he was in trouble.

" I... DRAW!"

As Jason looked at the two cards in his hand, RUM-Numeron Force, and RUM-Double Force. The latter of the two was brand new to him.

" I now activate RUM-Numeron Force, Now Rank up Utopia. Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory. Now Numeron Force Negates every other card effect on the field."

" But not my face down, since your card is sent to the graveyard, my face down activates, it negates your monsters effect, turns its attack to 0, and forces it to attack."

As Jason felt all hope leave his body, he looked at his hand and realized he had the smallest chance of winning.

" I now activate RUM-Double Force, this card lets my use my monster for an Xyz summon of a monster with a rank that is double the first monsters rank. Now appear, Double Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory X."

As the monster with 5000 attack points appeared, Murdoc started worrying.

" Now DC Number 39, attack Beelzebub, go full force."

As the two monsters fists collided, a shock wave so powerful was sent through out the entire city and smashed all the windows.

Murdoc LP: 1200

Jason LP: 500

" Now by removing one overlay unit, my monster can attack again with 1000 more attack points. Muds, this was a fun duel, but I guess I'm staying. Now Utopia Ray Victory X, Finish this duel."

Murdoc LP: 0

Jason LP: 500

When the monsters disappeared, everyone ran up to Murdoc to help him up.

" I'll tell you what Jason, if you can duel like that, you can stay with us."

" Thank you Murdoc."

As they went into the house, Noodle looked at 2-D and asked him a question.

" Why did you stay with Murdoc at plastic beach?"

" Because I knew you would show up eventually. Noodle, I fink what I am saying is I love you."

" I love you to, Stuart."

As they hugged, seven figures in the shadow had seen the duel.

" YOU SAW THAT."

" Calm down vector, we can still beat him."

" Nasch, we are not ready for double chaos. We have to move wisely."

" Your right Durbe, we have to. Alit, Gilag, Mizal, and Vector, You four will keep an eye on him. Call Durbe, Merag, or my self."

" Yes Nasch."

**Oh.. mah.. glob. Sorry, the lsp in me needed to get out, but the plot thickens. I am also sorry for the length, but writing duels is a lot.**

**Nasch: Just let me duel Jason now.**

**Me: No, besides I still don't know what your chaos number does.**

**Nasch: Oh right.**

**( Jason Enters)**

**Jason: I'll kill you Nasch.**

**( I break up a fight between the two as noodle walks in with a gun.)**

**Noodle: if any of you hurt or kill 2-D, I will kill that person.**

**Me: Run, now.**

**( Nasch and Jason run away as noodle scares narrator away.)**

**Noodle. Until next time, sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for some of the weird moments in chapter 3. I will also try to make this chapter come to life.**

**Nasch: why are we whispering.**

**Jason: because noodle is goanna kill us.**

**Noodle: I am.**

**Both: Ahhh!**

**Me: This is going to be a long story.**

**Russell: Indeed.**

As Jason was asleep in his room, his dreams had gotten only weirder since moving in.

_Jason... we want...our...duel_

_no_

_yes_

_no_

_YES_

_And I SAID NOOOO!_

As the shock of his dream woke him, Jason had been sober since he moved in so no more hangovers, but he kind of wanted to just a drink to relax. When he pulled his sheets of, he could already here Murdoc and 2-D arguing.

" But I fink..."

" You DON'T Think, you're just an idiot."

" Hey, Don't yell at him like that."

" Oh Yah, Don't yell at your "Friend With Benefits"."

_(Screeching)_" WHAT!"

As Jason walked out of his room, noodle was running up the stairs with over flowing tears.

_" Noodle, what's wrong?"_

_" Ask your stupid master."_

_" Murdoc is NOT my master. To be honest I can't stand him."_

_" But then why stay here?"_

_" It's better then being on the streets, and he has no idea I hate him."_

_" Well, at least your able to relax a bit."_

_" Yah. See, I'm not that bad a guy. I just have a drinking and smoking problem."_

_" I think we all do. Hey where did you learn Japanese?"_

_" I had to learn it. The Japanese population really helped me out in this country."_

_" But.."_

_" I have to go. If not, then Murdoc will give me hell. Oh right, this is for you."_

As Jason handed the package to noodle, he ran down stairs. When she looked at it, the words "don't open until told. keep on person at all time" were on it in BIG red letters.

_Down stairs_

" Took you long enough."

" Sorry, what do you need me to do today?"

" I need you to go get groceries. Here's the check and that is all."

" Okay."

As Jason got the check, he stuffed it in his pocket and got ready to leave.

(Outside) As the Seven Barian Emperors were outside waiting for Jason to come out, they all were in their human forms so he wouldn't attack them right away. When Jason closed the door, he saw them standing right there.

" See we told you he would be out."

" Guess you were right Mizal. Jason Shea, do you know who we are?"

" If you are here for money, then you will get it when I have it." Jason finished his remark with the lighting of a cigarette.

" You don't recognize us?"

" I have met _many_ people while drunk that I do not remember, so jog my memory."

" Bah, let's just kill him"

" No Ray, wait for him to think."

As Jason was looking at all seven of them, part of himself sort of remembered, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Right when he put his cigarette out, someone said something that gave it all away.

" I can't believe _this_ is what has happened because he didn't die 13 years ago."

When Jason heard that, he looked at all seven of them again. His memory made him remember. As he walked up to Nasch, he said the only thing that made them afraid of him.

" you all will feel the pain that you have caused me for the past 13 years in a 20 second time frame, and you're going to feel like death is better."

" Do you remember us?"

" I wish I didn't, _NASCH!_"

As Jason jumped on Nasch, Alit and Gilag pulled him off so their leader could get up, but Jason had made to much noise for this to go unnoticed.

" Hey hey hey, get off my employee."

" Yah, what the faulk do you fink your doing."

_( Foul words and remarks in Japanese.)_

When Murdoc, 2-D, Noodle, AND Russell saw that the seven figures were holding Jason, the did what they did to protect him, which was to pull out guns and aim them. Russell was just goanna stomp on them.

" Let him go NOW!"

Jason saw that their grip had loosened on him and made a mad dash to be with his friends.

" These seven assholes are the reason my family is dead and why..."

Jason couldn't even saw what he wanted to, He was in to much pain from even being near them. Nasch walked up to him in a mad attempt to kill him when the Barian emblem started resonating.

Everyone just stopped what they were doing, and what happened next surprised all of them. The Seven Chaos Number 10X appeared as did Jason's Double Chaos Number, causing the street it's self to break apart from the shear power. Then a new number appeared, but this one _wasn't_ a chaos number, it was a different number.

" Nasch, I'll fight Jason right now."

" All right alit, if you can win then go ahead and fight him."

Alit looked at Jason and got ready to duel him.

" You ready Jason?"

" I guess I am."

_DUEL_

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I really hope that you all like my future ones. As figured, there will be a duel in the next chapter, but it might go into two, not sure yet.**

**Nasch: Why alit? Why not me?**

**Me: Story would end to soon. Besides, twists and turns to come, you'll see.**

**Merag: Will we all duel Jason?**

**Me: No, Just 3, the rest will duel Murdoc, Russell, Noodle, and 2-D.**

**Jason: Well, I need a smoke and then a nap, also I feel like something will happen in the future that will be big.**

**Nar: until next time, Good bye.**


End file.
